Two Years On
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Having set up his charter business, Romeo runs into some engine trouble and is rescued by a beautiful stranger... Her name? Joey Collins! A CJ fic of course!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a random new story idea. I can't imagine it will be very long. Ten chapters or less. But I have started watching Home and Away again since they finally broke Charlie and Angelo up for good (hooray!) and although I don't really like this whole Brax storyline, he is mildly more tolerable. So anyway, as ever, I watched and various ideas of ways to bring Joey back popped into my brain – and this is one of them. It's set somewhere between Romeo and Billy taking Morag and Roo on a fishing trip and Romeo rescuing Indi from Kieran (I haven't actually seen those episodes yet). I hope you like it! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One**

Romeo Smith swore in utter defeat as he continued to fail to get the Blaxland working. He had been sailing for a few years now but his general expertise weren't brilliant. While he didn't like to admit it as such, currently, he was stuck an hour away from home with no clue as to how to get moving again.

The idea had been to take the boat out, get to know it a little better, and preferably without psychotic down and outs who had just finished beating up the local pastor. He was just relieved that Morag Bellingham and Roo Stewart hadn't held that particular mistake against him and encouraged him to keep on with the business. His hope was that he would be up and running and bringing in lots of cash for Alf when he returned home from his travels.

Unfortunately, at this rate, he would be bringing in nothing. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to examine the engine again.

"You having trouble?" said a voice behind him.

Romeo turned rather abruptly and hit his head on the side of the boat. His mouth hung open a little at the vision of a stunning woman standing on the shore, eyeing him curiously. She was of average height, a slim, toned physique and hand luscious looking dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders. She had a little red beanie on her head and a bright smile on her face.

"Just some engine trouble," he said, standing up and moving closer towards her.

"Need help?" the woman offered.

She looked to be in her early twenties. Romeo thought she was gorgeous. However, he resolved to keep his hormones in check. Between Ruby Buckton and Emily Logan recently, his romantic urges had officially ruined his life. Now his beloved girlfriend, Indigo Walker was off with some horrible college farm boy. Romeo was convinced that he was trouble.

"Uh... well, it's engine trouble so I don't know if you..." he said anxiously, not wanting to offend.

"I haven't met a boat I can't fix yet," the woman replied cheerfully.

"But you're a..."

"If you say 'girl' in a derogatory manner then I will retract my offer," she told him.

Her tone was firm but she was still smiling. Romeo stuttered a little, trying to apologise.

"Do you want help?" she asked seriously.

"Yes please!" Romeo finally admitted.

Nodding, the brunette hopped on board and walked towards him, pausing to shake his hand.

"I'm Joey, by the way," she said.

"Romeo," he replied.

She laughed and asked him if he was serious.

"Well, it's not my birth name," he admitted. "But it's what I've been known as for a pretty long time."

He offered her his most charming smile. She chuckled and headed past him, ready to set to work. Eager to learn, Romeo followed and watched her examine the engine.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Joey fixes Romeo's boat and he reveals a little of what has been going on in Summer Bay since she left...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback for this story. You probably all know by now how nervous I get when I post a new fanfic up so the encouragement is always very meaningful! Here is chapter two. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

"Okay," Joey said, trying not to smirk. "You have a big, technical problem."

"What is it?" Romeo asked worriedly, his eyes wide with panic.

"You're out of fuel."

Romeo stared at her. Joey couldn't quite stop herself from laughing.

"Seriously?" Romeo asked. "That's it?"

"Always check your gauge before you head out to sea, Romeo," Joey told him, wiping her hands on her already mucky jeans.

He couldn't help but think she pulled off the rugged look rather well. Her stonewash jeans had holes at both knees and her top was particularly well fitted. He tried to focus on her face instead.

"Where will I get more?" Romeo asked.

"Well, you're in luck," Joey told him. "Because I can provide. But you've also broken something off."

"Broken...?"

"If I speak in technical terms will you understand me?" Joey asked seriously.

He blushed and shook his head.

"Okay, the thing that connects your ignition to the engine, snapped. I guess you were trying too hard to run it on no fuel," she explained.

Romeo looked horrified.

"I can help again," Joey offered. "I have the part and I know how to fix it. If you want me to."

"Yes please!"

Joey nodded and hopped back off the boat. She tried not to feel overwhelmed with memories of the last time she'd stood on the Blaxland. It was important not to let shock or her emotions get the better of her.

"How do you happen to have parts and stuff?" Romeo asked, catching up with her.

"It's my trade," Joey explained.

She led the way to a small boatshed further down the dock and opened it up.

"Your trade?" Romeo asked, as she rummaged around for the things she'd need.

"I fix boats for a living," Joey said. "I've been running this little workshop for about a year and a half now. I'm in love with boats so it's pretty much the best job in the world as far as I'm concerned."

"That's pretty impressive," Romeo said, feeling much like a puppy as he followed her back to the Blaxland. "I'm kind of a novice at all of this stuff. Do you want cash for this? I don't have all that much on me but I could..."

"It's fine," Joey said, shaking her head. "Consider it a favour."

Romeo thanked her profusely as she set to work. He watched her for a few moments, offered her a drink, which she refused and then sat down beside her.

"So, where are you from, Romeo?" Joey asked, making conversation, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Summer Bay," Romeo said. "It's about an hour away from here."

"I know it," Joey replied evenly.

"You do?"

"Born and raised," Joey explained. "I moved away a couple of years ago."

"To start your business?" Romeo asked.

Joey shook her head.

"I took a long haul trawler job for a few months," Joey told him. "That was pretty awesome. And then I settled here."

"Do you miss the Bay?" Romeo asked. "I'm kind of in love with it, to tell you the truth."

Joey smiled a little sadly.

"I do miss it," she said. "I wish things could have worked out there."

"Did you... did you leave on bad terms or something?" Romeo asked a little nervously.

"A few bad things happened there before I left," Joey said, trying to ignore the lump aching in her throat at the mere thought of everything she had lost a couple of years ago.

"Sorry to hear that," Romeo said.

Joey shrugged and carried on working.

"I'm over it," she lied. "Is it still the same over there? Alf Stewart owns this boat, right?"

Romeo nodded.

"He's not around at the moment so I'm looking after it for him," he said.

Joey paused, wondering where the Summer Bay stalwart had gone.

"Some bad stuff happened," Romeo explained. "He got accused of murdering a guy. He didn't do it, of course. But he spent a bit of time in jail pending trial. And then when he got out, he decided to take off for a round the world fishing trip. I live with him, actually – when he's here. I miss him."

"Poor Alf," Joey said sympathetically. "He's a good man."

"He is."

"How come you live with him?"

"Oh, well Miles Copeland took me in," Romeo explained. "Do you know him?"

"He's the teacher," Joey remembered. "And he runs the caravan park."

"Yeah," Romeo said. "Well, he looked after my foster brother, Jai. So when I rocked up, he let me stay too. Now Jai's living in Japan and Alf's off travelling so it's me, Miles, Nicole and Morag."

"Morag?" Joey said, her pitch raising a little higher.

"Yeah, she's Alf's sister."

"I know of her," Joey said. "Never met her though."

"She's pretty cool," Romeo grinned. "Even if she's a bit strict!"

Joey laughed and continued to work on the engine.

"How come Nicole's living with you? When I was there, she lived in a house with Aden Jeffries and her father. Aren't they around anymore?"

Romeo shook his head.

"Roman's in jail."

"Jail?" Joey squeaked.

He wasn't someone she had really known and she didn't think she'd ever had a proper conversation with him but it was still a shock.

"He killed someone when he was in the army or something," Romeo ventured. "And he went to jail for it in 2009. I wasn't really around then though."

"And Aden?" Joey asked, desperate to know how he was.

She felt terrible for not keeping in touch with him after she'd left. She'd barely even said goodbye.

"He left town last year with his brother," Romeo said. "He'd had a pretty hard year, what with Belle dying and everything."

Joey cut herself on the engine, clumsy with surprise.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked, stepping forward worryingly.

She nodded, although her finger stung.

"Belle's dead?" she asked.

"Cancer," Romeo said, by way of explanation. "They'd got married and everything. He started dating Nicole about six months later or something like that but he never really got over losing the love of his life. You don't, do you?"

Charlie's beautiful face flashed immediately into Joey's mind.

"No," she agreed. "You don't."

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Romeo convinces Joey to come back to the Bay with him and on the way shares both his current romantic predicament and everything he knows about Charlie...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Joey finished fixing the boat and instructed Romeo to try the engine again. It started perfectly. Both looked pleased.

"Thanks for all your help, Joey," Romeo said earnestly. "I really appreciate it."

Joey dug around in her pocket and handed over her business card, should he need assistance in the future.

"You'll be my first port of call," he promised.

Joey nodded and moved to get off the boat.

"Hey, um... you don't fancy a trip to the Bay, do you?" he asked.

"I really don't," she replied without hesitation.

"You don't want to see old friends or...?"

Joey shook her head, adamant that she had left that life behind.

"Oh," Romeo sighed. "It's just that um... well, I'm a bit nervous about something going wrong again."

"Are you doubting my skills?" Joey teased.

He immediately rushed to deny it, blaming his skill rather than hers but trailed off when he realised she was joking.

"I'm just a bit apprehensive," he admitted.

Joey put her hands on her hips, weighing her options. The last thing she wanted to do was set foot in Summer Bay again. The last time she had done that, what had been left of her heart had been well and truly shattered and she didn't want to put herself through that again. But Romeo seemed like a nice kid and she wanted to help him.

"Please?" he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

He wanted the reassurance that nothing would go wrong. He also quite liked the idea of spending time in this woman's company. Life hadn't been going so well for him lately and Joey was most certainly a breath of fresh air.

"Okay, fine," Joey relented. "But I'll just go there with you and come straight back. I'm not sticking around."

"Whatever makes you happy," he said.

* * *

><p>Having attached a small speedboat to the Blaxland, ready for her to travel back on, Joey had joined Romeo on board. Standing beside him as he steered them back towards Summer Bay, Joey wondered if she could dare ask about Charlie. She resisted.<p>

"So, what's life like over there for you, Romeo?" she asked. "You live at the caravan park with Morag, Miles and Nicole... What else? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?"

He choked a little at the last word, which amused her somewhat.

"I definitely don't have a girlfriend," he said. "And I definitely don't want a boyfriend!"

She laughed.

"Am I sensing a romantic disaster?"

Romeo sighed.

"I just lost the love of my life through a very stupid mistake," he said.

"What happened?"

He sighed again, even more heavily this time.

"I was and still am desperately in love with this beautiful girl call Indi," he explained. "But I had to repeat my school year, having already dropped out once before. I've dropped out again now but she went on to Uni and it was just like we started drifting apart."

Joey nodded sympathetically.

"I thought she was going to break up with me but rather than facing that head on, I... I kind of slept with another girl."

Joey swallowed tightly. Maybe she didn't like Romeo so much anymore.

"What did you do that for?" she asked bluntly.

"It was so stupid," Romeo said. "But Ruby had been after me for a while and I thought it was over with Indi so I just... went for it. And..."

"You know that's not an excuse, right?" Joey questioned.

He looked at her, struck by the sadness in her eyes.

"I know," he said. "I tried to blame Ruby for while but it was my fault. And she only told Indi so spitefully because she thought I'd used her. And maybe I did. But I... I didn't mean to. It just feels like everything has spiralled so far out of control at the moment."

"When you say 'Ruby', do you mean Ruby Buckton?" Joey asked curiously.

Romeo nodded. _Things really have changed_, Joey thought to herself. When she'd left town, Ruby had been a virgin and very much in love with Xavier Austin. She told him as much.

"Ruby and Xavier are well over," Romeo replied. "She broke up with him sometime in 2009 and then started dating a guy called Geoff Campbell. Do you know him?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, he left the country at the beginning of 2010 and she briefly got back together with Xavier but then she fell in love with Liam Murphy."

"The rock star?" Joey asked in surprise.

"He's less of a rock star now," he said. "More of a music teacher at the local high school. He was building his career back up again recently but his record label just dropped him."

"And he dated Ruby?"

"No," Romeo assured her. "They never got together but she did like him. And then she was into her driving instructor. And then she was into me. But she's dating Casey Braxton now. You know, one of the boys from Mangrove River?"

Joey nodded. She knew them by reputation if nothing else.

"How's her sister?" she finally asked, preparing to be brave. "Charlie, isn't it?"

"Well, for starters, she's not her sister," Romeo said.

"Sorry?" Joey said in shock.

"Turns out that Charlie is Ruby's mother," Romeo explained.

Joey merely stared at him.

"She was raped when she was a kid and had a baby. But she couldn't cope so her parents raised Ruby as their own. Their relationship kind of got pretty messed up, to be honest. Ruby's always rebelling against Charlie now. They're always fighting. I guess it's hard for both of them to adapt to this sudden new relationship they're meant to have."

Joey nodded. She gazed out to sea, a lump forming in her throat at the thought of what Charlie must have been through.

"Poor Charlie," she said quietly, genuinely concerned for her. "How is she, aside from the Ruby stuff?"

"I don't know really," Romeo admitted. "Every time I see her, she seems to be working. She's newly single and her Dad just died so..."

"Ross died?" Joey asked.

Romeo nodded and began to explain the Alzheimer's and then the heart attack he'd had.

"They've really been through it," Joey commented.

"Yeah, it's been pretty hard on both of them," Romeo agreed.

"And Charlie's newly single?" Joey dared to ask.

"Yeah, she and Angelo Rosetta – do you know him?"

"By reputation," Joey said, trying not to pull a face. "He was in jail when I left."

"Well, he was let off all charges and he came back to town. He and Charlie hooked up. Apparently they'd dated before that. And they've been breaking up and getting back together for the past two years. They're pretty hard to keep up with really."

"Do you think they'll get back together again?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I think it really could be it this time, to be honest. I mean, first he broke up with her because she wouldn't open up to him. Then she broke up with him because she thought he'd cheated on her..."

_That's rich_, Joey remarked to herself.

"And then they broke up again when he wanted to move in with her but she refused. And then, well, I don't really know what broke them up this time. They'd made a go of things and she'd even moved in with him, even though he very nearly went off with some other woman. But they only lived together for a couple of months before she packed herself and Ruby back off to live with Leah."

Joey nodded.

"And there's nobody else?" she asked.

"It doesn't seem like it," Romeo said. "Like I said, she works all the time. Spends most of that time arguing with the leader of the River Boys, Brax. And her down time seems to be spent trying to deal with Ruby. She doesn't actually seem to have much of a life, to be honest. I feel kind of sorry for her."

"I'm sure she's capable of making her own amusement," Joey said, a little darkly.

Romeo glanced at her.

"I think Angelo hit on his new housemate, Roo but got knocked back," he continued. "And he and Nicole have been getting pretty close lately."

"Nicole?" Joey squeaked.

Romeo nodded and explained how Angelo had helped her deliver her baby. Her next squeak prompted him to explain the whole Penn saga and Nicole giving her son up to Marilyn and Sid, who were the father and stepmother of his ex-girlfriend.

"Life sounds just as complicated there as when I left," Joey remarked. "I'm glad I'm out of it, to be honest."

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Joey comes face to face with Charlie...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_For Jensy25, just because you're awesome. And I really am on a break now! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

Sergeant Charlie Buckton waited impatiently on the wharf. She'd been there for ten minutes, needing to interview Romeo about Billy, the deckhand he had hired to help him run a fishing charter for Roo and Morag. But both Romeo and the Blaxland were gone and she had no idea when they would be back.

Leaning on the railing, Charlie sighed heavily and gazed out at the water. This particular spot in the Bay always stirred up her feelings somewhat. It was on the Blaxland that she had first started to confront her feelings for Joey. It seemed like a lifetime ago now but she could remember everything so clearly. And while she tried not to think about Joey all that much these days, unable to cope with the pain, she did creep into her thoughts rather more often than she was comfortable with.

It was strange really. It had been two years since Joey had walked out on her and so much had happened. She'd dated and dumped Angelo so many times that she couldn't quite count them. This time, their breakup seemed to have lasted. And she thought they were both handling it better than they had before. Charlie had always known she wasn't in love with him, as much as she had tried to make it so. But they'd developed a co-dependency that had been damaging to both of them. Finally, this time, both seemed to have got bored with the angst of their break-up-make-up-misery-go-round and Charlie felt like they were getting on well as friends. They didn't exactly go out of their way to be near each other and he had been a little mean more than once but otherwise, they got along well enough.

And Charlie had started a secret dalliance with Darryl Braxton of all people. It didn't make any sense in her head and while he seemed to be subtly pushing for more of an emotional connection, for now, as far as Charlie was concerned, it was purely physical. Brax was dangerous on the surface but a good guy underneath. He was sweet and kind and showered her with attention and compliments. He made her feel wanted. And she thought he was gorgeous. She enjoyed having sex with him more than any other guy she'd been with. He was attentive and unselfish, two things that Angelo had deeply lacked.

But even so, Joey would always be number one as far as Charlie was concerned. As well as being the sweetest, most loving person Charlie had ever known, she had been a beautiful lover. Brax was the best guy she had ever been with but Joey was the best person. And quite frankly, she doubted anybody would ever compare to her. Charlie just wished that she had figured that out before she'd completely screwed up and Joey had left her. She didn't blame Joey for not coming back, although it was heartbreaking. But she missed her terribly and she knew she would always wish that things could have been different and that they would have had the chance to see where their relationship could have gone.

Glancing at her watch and realising she had been waiting a full twenty minutes, Charlie sighed and decided that it wasn't a good use of police time. She'd tried to call Romeo a couple of times but considering he was out on the water, it was unlikely that he would have reception anyway. She was about to turn around and walk back to her car when she spotted the familiar boat approaching the wharf.

"Great," she said, happy not to have completely wasted her time.

Leaning back against the railing, she wait for the boat to come in.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think you'll hook up with any old friends when we get back?" Romeo asked as the Blaxland inched closer to land.<p>

Joey shook her head.

"I'm heading right back home," she said. "I've got work to do."

"Is there anyone you'd like me to say hello to or...?"

Joey shook her head again.

"It just seems a shame for you to come back to your home town and not..."

"Romeo!" Joey snapped. "Have you never run away from a place that's caused you pain before?"

Thinking of his family and unpleasant history, he nodded.

"Then you'll understand why I have no inclination to meet up with anyone I left behind," Joey said firmly.

He nodded again, swallowing and apologising. Feeling a little guilty, Joey patted him on the shoulder.

"It's fine," she said, trying to reassure him. "And sorry if I snapped. It's just..."

She sighed.

"You know you said you cheated on this Indi girl with Ruby?" she said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was Indi last time I was here," Joey explained.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Joey said, putting her brave face on.

Unfortunately, the memory of Charlie betraying her with Hugo still cut her deeply. She wondered, even now, if she would ever get over it.

"Who was the guy?" Romeo asked. "Do I know him or...?"

"You might," Joey said, not revealing genders. "But it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Charlie stood up and straightened her uniform as the Blaxland approached. She watched Romeo at the wheel and remembered the day that Joey had taught her to steer. It was both a wonderful and awful memory all at the same time. She had never felt so conflicted over another person before.<p>

Stepping forward, Charlie halted abruptly when she spotted a familiar figure hopping off the boat and securing it to land.

"Joey?" she said.

The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. Sure enough, the love of her life stood in front of her. She turned as soon as she heard Charlie's voice and they stared at each other for several long moments. Charlie couldn't help checking her out. If it was possible, she had grown more attractive with time. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, sleek and shiny. Her tan was deep and her body slender and flawless.

"Joey," Charlie said again, hardly able to believe her eyes.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Joey hurriedly turned to Romeo and said she was leaving. With that, she jumped onto her own boat, releasing it from the grip of the Blaxland.

"Already?" Romeo asked, appearing on deck. "Joey?"

"Catch you later!" Joey yelled, speeding off as quickly as she could.

Breaking out of the trance, Charlie rushed forward to the water's edge, calling Joey's name in desperation. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Romeo discovers Charlie's history with Joey and Charlie breaks up with Brax...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Just to let you know in advance that I might not update from Friday to Sunday. I'm heading off to visit my family on Friday, then we're out all day on Saturday and Sunday is Father's Day, which isn't a day of celebration for us anymore. If I do find the time to log on though, I will. And I will definitely be back on Monday. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

Romeo felt a little awkward as he watched Charlie dissolve into tears by the water side. Taking a deep breath, he approached and asked if she was okay.

"Do I look okay?" Charlie snapped.

Romeo's awkwardness grew. Charlie apologised.

"What were you doing with her anyway?" she asked, hurriedly wiping her eyes and hoping her mascara wouldn't smudge.

"I had some boat trouble and she helped me out," Romeo explained. "There was something wrong with the engine. She fixed it."

He opted not to mention his lack of fuel. Charlie nodded.

"Were you Ruby?" he asked.

The police officer looked startled and confused.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"She told me she left Summer Bay because she was in the same position Indi's in after... well, you know."

Charlie nodded, glaring a little. She hadn't quite forgiven him for using her daughter yet.

"So, if she was Indi, were you Ruby?" Romeo persisted.

Charlie sighed heavily, trying to deal with all the memories.

"I was you," she admitted.

Romeo looked more than a little startled. He had a vague recollection of someone telling him that Charlie was bisexual but he'd forgotten that until now.

"Oh!" was all he managed.

Charlie turned to gaze back out at the water but Joey was long gone.

"I'm sorry," Romeo ventured. "It's a horrible situation when you make a mistake you can't rectify."

Charlie nodded unhappily.

"I guess she didn't forgive you..."

She glared at him again and he cursed himself for suddenly developing verbal diarrhoea.

"We could always go after her if you like," Romeo offered. "I mean, my rates for boat trips are pretty cheap. We could..."

Charlie's glare hardened.

"You slept with my daughter and dumped her the next day," she pointed out. "Do you really think I want to take a boat trip with you? And do you really think I'm going to line your pockets for it?"

Romeo hesitated.

"I guess that depends on how much you want to try and make up with Joey," he said, fingering the business card in his pocket.

"Well, it's a lost cause, isn't it?" Charlie said. "She could be anywhere by now."

"She could be," Romeo agreed. "But she'll probably be back at work."

Charlie's eyes lit up, despite herself.

"You know where she works?"

Romeo nodded. He pulled the business card out and showed it to her. Charlie's heart leapt into the throat. But she shook her head and pushed away from him. Her interview with him over the Billy situation was long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Joey arrived back at her boatshed, her mind full of confusion. She'd known that coming back to the Bay, however briefly, with Romeo ran the risk of her bumping into Charlie but she hadn't actually believed that she would. But there she'd been, looking as gorgeous as ever in her uniform. Two long years had passed and Joey was disappointed to realise that she was no nearer to being over Charlie Buckton than she had been when she'd first broken her heart. Heading into the back room of the small building that acted as her workshop, Joey pulled on some gloves and took her feelings out on the punch bag she'd bought. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to escape the image of Charlie's beautiful face. She wondered if she would ever get her out of her system.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie pulled Brax onto the bed with her, kissing him furiously. But all she could see was Joey. Trying to block her out of her brain, she tried to lose herself in her current fling. She already knew that Brax was unlikely to be anything more than that. But he was useful for now. And she did like him.<p>

"Charlie?" he said between kisses.

She ignored him, keeping her eyes closed and her arms around his shoulders.

"Charlie?" he said again.

"What?" she snapped.

"You just don't seem to be in a good space," he ventured. "Are you alright or...?"

"Do you want to counsel me or have sex with me?" she asked bluntly.

The way a certain part of his anatomy was pressed against her thigh was answer enough. He leant in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. But still all she could think about was Joey. Finally, when he began to tug at her clothes, she pushed him away. He sat up, looking bewildered.

"I can't do this," she said.

He smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Of course you can," he teased. "You're good at it."

She broke away from him and stood up, doing her work shirt back up.

"I can't see you anymore," she said.

He looked disappointed, wondering why.

"It's just not right," she said. "I can't..."

She shook her head, not really wanting to explain.

"Well, maybe tomorrow..."

"No," she said. "This whole thing was a stupid idea."

He stood up and took her hands.

"But we like each other," he said.

"I do like you," she agreed. "You're nice and you're funny. You're good looking and I'm attracted to you. But I'm not in love with you and I never will be."

Brax laughed.

"Charlie, I think you're great and everything but I'm pretty far from the love thing myself," he said a little nervously.

"I know," Charlie said. "And that's good. It makes it easier to walk away."

"I don't want to walk away from this," he said. "We're having fun together, aren't we? Why are you trying to complicate that?"

"I'm not," Charlie said, opening the bedroom door in order to nudge him out of the house. "Everything's suddenly very simple as far as I'm concerned. You're not the person I want to be with."

Brax looked suddenly angry.

"Angelo?" he accused.

She laughed loudly and shook her head.

"I definitely don't want to be with him," she said.

"Then who?"

"Someone you don't know," she said. "Someone who stole my heart two years ago and I never got the chance to let her know exactly how I felt about her."

Brax's eyes widened.

"Her?" he asked, looking partly shocked and partly aroused.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"What, so somewhere in the last five minutes you became a lesbian?"

"I don't know what I am," she said, pushing him back through the door. "But I know who I want and I have one chance to make it happen. I already know I'm going to fail but I have to try."

She shut the door and pulled out her phone.

"Romeo?" she said when the teenager answer. "How much did you say you charged for a boat trip?"

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Charlie tracks Joey down...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, everyone. I got back yesterday from visiting my family but wasn't very well so I didn't feel like updating. So, here is your next instalment. This one is dedicated to ... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Evanescence blared from the stereo as Joey knelt on the drive of her boatshed, painting the side of a boat. A woman had won a broken boat in her divorce and decided she wanted to make something of it and turn it into something to enjoy. Having heard about Joey's skills through fortunate word of mouth, she had hired Joey to work on it and make it beautiful. Standing up, she stepped back and admired her handiwork, checking that she hadn't missed anything. This was exactly the kind of project she liked. The boat had been in a terrible state when the woman had brought it to her but already, even after only a few days, it was looking good. And she was going to take the engine apart and put it all back together so it worked perfectly again, which was something she was very much looking forward to.

"Looking good," said a voice close behind her.

Joey jumped in surprise and spilled paint down her white vest. Whirling round, her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with the woman she had run away from two long years ago. She stared. She tried not to admire how beautiful she was. But it was an almost impossible task. Charlie took her breath away in the same way as she always had.

"What are you doing here?" she managed.

Charlie stepped a little closer. She looked Joey up and down. There was no mistake over how hot she looked. Time had only blessed a woman who had already been stunning.

"I needed to talk to you," she said honestly.

Joey stared at her for a moment longer and then shook her head. Taking her paint with her, she turned and headed into the boatshed. Dumping her stuff, she moved into the back, grabbing a shirt from the back of an internal door. Getting mucky was a hazard of her job.

"Charlie, I've been living an hour away for a year and a half and I didn't drop in for a visit," Joey said when the police officer followed her. "And when I did happen to run into you again, I ran away as fast as my legs would carry me. Does that indicate at all how little I want to talk to you?"

Charlie swallowed, stung but not surprised. Her eyes widened when Joey swiftly pulled her t-shirt off and dumped it in a laundry basket. The back room of the large shed looked as if Joey lived there.

"I know you hate me but..."

Charlie trailed off. She couldn't help but stare at Joey's tanned, toned body, clad only in ripped short denim cut-offs and a pretty bra. Her mouth hung open a little.

"I'm up here," Joey said sharply.

Guiltily, Charlie looked up and into her beautiful, if cold eyes. She apologised.

"But if you will take your clothes off in front of me..."

"You'll what?" Joey challenged. "Feel a burst of lesbian desire, panic and jump on the first man you can find?"

Charlie looked down anxiously.

"I presume that Romeo guy brought you," Joey said. "And he seems to have the same kind of sexual morals you do so..."

Charlie looked utterly horrified.

"Oh, sorry," Joey said bitterly. "I forgot, he already slept with your _daughter_."

They locked eyes. Charlie sighed heavily, thinking that perhaps all of this hadn't been the best idea in the world. She should have known better than to try and win Joey back. In the silence of the boatshed, Joey pulled her shirt on and began to do up the buttons.

"I'm still in love with you," Charlie blurted out.

"Really?" Joey remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I think you have a very strange perception of love, Charlie."

She moved towards the laundry basket, sitting on top of a washing machine and began to sort out her laundry.

"Do... do you live here?" Charlie asked.

"I live on a boat," Joey replied curtly. "This is where I work."

"I'm impressed," Charlie ventured, daring to step a little closer. "This is the kind of thing you've always wanted to do."

"Yep," Joey replied, putting conditioner in one of the washing machine drawers and turning it on.

After a couple of seconds, it burst into noisy life, making an already nervous Charlie, jump. Joey swung round, fixing her with her sternest expression.

"Seriously, Charlie," she said. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't let you go a second time," Charlie said. "I've missed you and loved you for so long, Joey. I've dreamed of the day when you'd come back to me."

"I haven't come back to you," Joey said quickly.

"I know but... but you're nearby. You're..."

She stepped closer and touched Joey's hips. They were both surprised when Joey didn't pull away.

"Joey, why didn't you come home?" she asked.

"I did," Joey replied evenly.

Charlie looked confused. Joey pushed away from her and left the room, busying herself with tidying up her workshop. Charlie followed.

"You said you'd be back in three months..." she said. "You never came."

Joey whirled round to face her.

"I regretted getting on the trawler as soon as we left the Bay," she said. "I had half a mind to dump all my stuff and swim back to you. But I waited it out. I tried really hard to get my head together. But two months in I had this crazy revelation that I could forgive you. I loved you so much and I knew then that three months apart wasn't going to help. I needed you. So I came back."

Charlie continued to look bewildered.

"I came back and I was on my way to the police station to tell you how I felt when I ran into this poor, crying woman. She was beside herself because some bitch had stolen her boyfriend. She'd just seem them making out on the hood of a police car. Her name was May. Her boyfriend's name was Angelo. And the bitch's name was Charlie Buckton."

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Charlie tries to explain herself...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry," Charlie said after a moment of startled silence.

Joey merely shrugged and walked past her. Charlie turned around, watching her ex-girlfriend busy herself with tidying her work surface in the other room. Following, Charlie apologised again.

"Charlie, if I'd have wanted you to make up excuses then I would have stuck around," Joey said, not looking at her.

"I was in a really bad place," Charlie said, not wanting to leave.

This was her one and only chance and she knew it.

"Well, it's a good job I didn't stick around in the first place," Joey said. "Every time you feel bad you go and screw the first guy you can find. Maybe you should see someone about it..."

"I didn't think you were coming home," Charlie said desperately.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Joey snapped, finally whirling around, her eyes blazing.

"Joey, you left me!" Charlie said.

"I was coming back!"

"How was I to know that?"

"Because I told you I would! I kissed you goodbye and I said I'd be back in three months. And while it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, it seems like you barely noticed I was gone."

"I noticed," Charlie said firmly. "I cried myself to sleep almost every night for a year."

"Didn't your boyfriend ask why?"

"The reason we were never going to work was because I was still in love with you," Charlie said. "We broke up over Christmas because he realised I was never going to be in the same place as him – because I was already in love with you. Because there wasn't room in my heart for another person."

"Not room in your heart," Joey commented. "But there's always plenty of room in your bed, isn't there?"

"Joey..."

Charlie stepped forward and took her hands, gazing into her eyes. Joey looked down at their point of contact for a moment. She willed herself to break away but somehow, she couldn't find the strength. Tears began to sting her eyes and she silently scolded herself for being weak.

"I know I have no chance with you," Charlie said, encouraged by Joey's lack of resistance. "But I came here today because I knew I had to try. I knew I had to do whatever it took just to make you listen to me."

"Fine," Joey said, shrugging out of Charlie's grip and sinking into an old but comfortable looking armchair.

She rested her hands in her lap and fixed Charlie with an almost disinterested look. A little shakily, Charlie sank onto her knees in front of Joey.

"When I realised I'd fallen in love with you, it spun me out," she ventured.

"No kidding!" Joey remarked.

"I'd never had such strong feelings for another person before, let alone a woman. I was really confused and I didn't know what to do. I tried to push you away but when I nearly lost you, when I let you get hurt by that bastard, I knew I couldn't live without you."

"Well, in fairness, you seemed to have managed quite well."

Charlie shook her head.

"I've been a mess," she insisted. "I've missed you so much and I have never forgiven myself for what happened."

"That makes two of us," Joey commented.

"I behaved really badly," Charlie continued.

"You did," Joey agreed.

"I kissed you and then I ran away. And I denied my feelings and messed you around. I hurt you."

"Yep."

"And then we finally went for it and to this day, that night remains the happiest moment of my life..." Charlie said, gazing up at the woman she loved.

"In that case, I think you might be addicted to sex somehow," Joey said sourly. "I mean, you're a nymphomaniac or something, right?"

Charlie shook her head, offended. She inched forward and tried to take Joey's hands but the boat mechanic moved them out of her grasp. Charlie sighed but was determined to plough on.

"I felt like I was losing my virginity again," she said.

"And you thought you'd get in lots of lots of practice?" Joey asked.

"No!" Charlie said desperately. "What I mean is, being with you was incredible. I've never experienced anything like that before and unless I can win you back, I never will again. What we had... it was so beautiful, Joey. It was so special."

"I know that!" Joey snapped, standing up and begin to pace.

Charlie sank onto the floor, legs crossed.

"You were the one who trampled all over it," Joey said, turning and facing Charlie again.

"I know," Charlie said softly. "I was so happy with you. I felt complete. But I was scared too. I didn't know what being with you was going to mean for my life. When we were alone together, I was on cloud nine but after Brett found out... Joey, that day was hell."

"Really?" Joey asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't notice."

"I was being accused of sexually abusing you," Charlie reminded her. "They'd sent me home pending an investigation. And the people who didn't think I was some kind of rapist, were laughing at me. They were calling me names, making fun of my life. And I wasn't allowed to see you. I knew if I could only hold you in my arms again, everything would be okay but I wasn't allowed to."

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Joey asked quietly. "I'd lost my brother. I knew I could never have a proper relationship with him again. I got dragged into the police station and interrogated over my feelings for you. People were laughing at me as well. And I was kept away from the one person who made my world a good place. I stayed up all damn night, Charlie. I was so scared and so alone. I was terrified... for you. I didn't care about anything else but you. I loved you so much. But all the while I was trying to think of ways to check on you, ways to make things better, ways to make it all up to you after what Brett did... All that time and you probably didn't even remember my name. You were having sex with Hugo. You were proving that you never cared about me..."

"I did care about you!" Charlie insisted. "I do. I always have. I always will."

"Then how could you treat me the way you did, Charlie?" Joey asked. "How can you claim to love me and then break my heart over and over again? I would have done anything for you. I would have given my life to make you happy. But to be honest, I don't think our relationship was anything more than a phase on your part..."

"That's not true!" Charlie said desperately. "I loved you. I still love you. I will always love you. I have no excuse for what happened with Hugo. It shouldn't have happened. I hate myself for it. I was drunk and lost. He found me on the beach and started calling me gay..."

"Heaven forbid!" Joey remarked bitterly.

"And I just couldn't cope," Charlie said. "Everything was spinning out of control and I lost my head. It only happened once..."

"Oh, well that's alright then!"

"And I cried myself to sleep," Charlie continued. "I knew I'd made a terrible mistake. And then when I saw you the next day, I..."

"Lied to me," Joey reminded her.

"I'd thought about telling you," Charlie said. "I'd debated the same question over and over in my mind. But you looked so happy to see me. You were looking on the bright side of everything that happened. You wanted to forget everything and move on..."

"Well, I was stupid," Joey told her.

"I looked into your eyes and I held you in my arms and I knew that I never wanted to be apart from you," Charlie replied. "I knew that with you was the only place I ever wanted to be. And I knew you'd hate me for what I'd done. I fell in love with you all over again that morning and I just couldn't bear to let you go. I thought we could brush everything under the carpet. I thought you'd never find out. I couldn't bear for you to find out, Joey. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Well, you did," Joey snapped, although her heart was racing a little at Charlie's declarations.

"I know," Charlie said. "I'm painfully aware of making the wrong choices. I'm painfully aware of what those choices cost me. I know Romeo already told you about most of the shit that's gone down in my life but I honestly don't regret anything more than losing you, Joey."

Joey swallowed a little anxiously. She shoved her hands in her pockets, looking down at Charlie so meek on the floor. She took in how pretty her hair was, how she was still so toned and beautiful. She was absorbed by the earnest expression on her face.

"I was all set to forgive you," she admitted. "I missed you so much and came back early to be with you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and that there was nothing we couldn't get past. I wanted to tell you that if we were both prepared to let go of the past, we could make things work between us."

"We still can..."

"But I came back to the same Charlie who broke my heart," Joey continued, looking down at the floor. "I came back to a woman who, not content with cheating on her own girlfriend, couldn't even wait for her to come back and figure things out. I came back to someone who had no qualms in screwing some poor girl's boyfriend behind her back when she was meant to be in love with me. You hadn't changed in the slightest, Charlie. And you certainly hadn't missed me."

"I did!"

"How could you have?"

"It was _because _I missed you, Joey," Charlie said. "I was so lost without you and when someone paid me attention, made me feel like I was worth something, I... I was weak. I'm so sorry."

"So weak and so sorry that you dated the guy for over a year?" Joey asked.

"Angelo and I had a weird co-dependent relationship," Charlie said. "It's hard to explain. I've never liked myself. And I hated myself even more after what I did to you. So being in a bad relationship, where I knew I wasn't happy but couldn't cope with being alone either... It worked. For a time. But it was never going to be long term. And it was never going to be healthy. We broke up and got back together so many times. But it's completely over now, Joey. You're the only person I want to be with."

"Has there been anyone else but him?" Joey asked cautiously.

Charlie swallowed, unsure over whether to tell the truth or not. _Lying is what destroyed you in the first place_, she reminded herself.

"Sort of," she admitted. "It was just a fling though."

Joey laughed a little bitterly and turned away, trying to tidy her work desk again. Charlie stood up, grabbing her hand and turning her around.

"It didn't mean anything!" she said. "I didn't know I'd run into you again. I didn't..."

"When did it end?"

"What?"

"When did your latest fling end?"

"Um... yesterday," Charlie said quietly.

Joey laughed even more bitterly and pushed away from her.

"So, your latest man candy gave you the push and you thought you'd try your luck with dependable, lovesick Joey?" she demanded. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Charlie but I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not in love with you. I don't even think about you all that much. You mean nothing to me now."

Charlie cried openly. Joey struggled.

"I'm not here for you to use and abuse anymore," she continued. "I'm not letting you or anyone destroy me again. I've got a nice, happy life here. I love my home, my job, my friends... Please don't try to interfere with that."

Sighing heavily, her heart physically aching, Charlie nodded. She hung her head and turned to leave, apologising quietly. At the door, she turned back to see her ex-girlfriend leaning her arms heavily on the counter top. Her head was bowed and her shoulders shook. Taking a deep breath, Charlie approached. She turned her around, leaning in to kiss her without warning.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Charlie and Joey spend some more time together...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, everyone. Here is today's update. And for those who read this but not Interwoven, I have self published my novel as an e-book on Amazon. It's called 'Shards of Glass' and my author's name is Tessa Jane Lee. So, if anyone fancies checking it out, please do! And for those that already have, thank you so, so much! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

Unprepared, Joey melted against Charlie's lips. They were warm, familiar and delicious. Her heart raced as she pulled Charlie closer. Pressing their bodies together, Charlie ran her hands through Joey's sleek hair. Her lips parted ever so slightly, the tip of her tongue touching Joey's. The boat mechanic welcomed Charlie gently inside, her emotions surging with every passing moment. The tears on each of their faces mingled as Joey pressed Charlie back into the bench. Eventually parting and in need of catching their breath, the ex-lovers gazed uncertainly into each other's eyes.

"That was... unexpected," Joey managed.

Charlie chuckled softly and nodded.

"Joey, is there anything I could ever do to make things right with you?" she asked quietly, maintaining eye contact. "Because right about now, there's nothing I _wouldn't _do to try and keep you in my life. You're the most incredible person I have ever known. And I know I should have been honoured, not scared that you fell in love with me. I should have realised just how lucky I am. I'm so, so sorry that I messed things up so many times. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. And I know that's all I seem to have done, even when I didn't even realise it but... Please? Is there anything I can do?"

Joey sighed heavily, gazing into Charlie's crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know if I can..."

"We could take things slowly," Charlie interrupted. "We could be friends first, if you like. I could... well, I don't know what it would take to prove myself but I don't even care. Name it. I'll do anything, say anything, be anything..."

Joey moved and sat back in her arm chair. Charlie followed, sinking onto her knees in front of her.

"I love you so much, Joey... more than I could even explain. And I swear that there's nothing I wouldn't do to..."

"Have dinner with me," Joey said, surprising both of them.

"Really?"

Joey nodded.

"Send Romeo home and have dinner with me," she said. "I can take you home once we've talked."

"You mean that?" Charlie asked, hardly daring for it to be true.

"I've spent two years trying to forget you," Joey said. "And in twenty minutes you've completely trampled on all my hard work. If... if you can still have this kind of effect on me, even now, even after everything that's happened..."

She sighed anxiously, reaching to hold Charlie's hands.

"Maybe... maybe there's something there?" she said.

Charlie looked elated.

"I'm not promising anything," Joey said quickly. "But... well, I guess there isn't any harm in dinner, is there?"

"Definitely no harm!" Charlie said. "I'll um... I'll go tell Romeo, I..."

She leapt to her feet and ran towards the door, falling over in sheer excitement. Joey laughed when Charlie turned back with a shy grin and then raced out.

"What am I doing?" Joey wondered when she was alone.

Shaking her head, she stood up and entered the bathroom, checking her reflection.

* * *

><p>Charlie waved goodbye to Romeo as he turned around and headed back to Summer Bay. Taking a moment to collect herself together and tried to regulate her breathing, she turned back around and approached Joey's boatshed. Joey met her on the way out.<p>

"Where shall we go?" Charlie asked nervously. "I mean, do you want to eat out or...?"

Joey grinned.

"I want to show off my boat," she said.

Cautiously taking Charlie's hand, Joey led her back towards the water where a large, stunning, immaculate boat settled happily on the water. Charlie's eyes widened.

"This is really yours?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," she said. "I came into some money so..."

She led Charlie round the deck, showing it off to her.

"Must have been a lot of cash!" the police officer remarked.

"A fair bit," Joey said vaguely. "Hey, you didn't hear about my winnings and decide you can be a lesbian so long as you're rich, did you?"

Charlie looked horrified and immediately began to protest until she realised Joey was teasing.

"No," she managed. "No, I didn't hear anything."

Joey nodded, offering a gentle smile and then led her below deck to show off her living quarters.

"Do you want to get take out or should I cook something?" Joey asked, showing her the kitchen, lounge, bathroom and bedroom.

"Um... well, I don't want to put you out," Charlie said nervously.

"I would have cooked anyway," Joey said, gesturing for her to sit down. "Pasta?"

Charlie smiled, wondering if Joey remembered that pasta dishes were her favourite.

"And wine?" Joey asked, opening the fridge.

"That sounds lovely," Charlie readily agreed.

Joey pulled a bottle of white out and rummaged around for glasses. She was still nervous about spending time with Charlie. The police officer always stirred up so many emotions. She'd hurt her so many times it was genuinely a life she wanted to leave behind. But being with her again now, felt right. Even after all that had gone before, she still enjoyed her company. She still loved her.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... Joey discovers the identity of Charlie's most recent fling...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for disappearing yesterday. This past week has been pretty stressful and busy and I started new medication too, which is always a riot! So, I lost myself a bit but here is your chapter for today. There are only a couple more after this so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts! It looks like Interwoven, Unforgiven and this fic will all end one after the other this week but I have new stories to replace them, which I hope you will like. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

It became evening rather more quickly than either Charlie or Joey had expected. Sitting out on deck in the cool air, they ate quietly and watched the sun begin to die.

"Do you have a specific time you have to be home?" Joey asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"Leah's all besotted with Miles at the moment and..."

"Miles?" Joey said in surprise.

Charlie nodded.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," Joey admitted. "They've been best friends for so long."

Charlie nodded again.

"What about Ruby?" Joey asked. "Won't she miss you?"

"Unfortunately not," Charlie sighed, sipping her wine. "She's pretty wrapped up in her own world these days and we always seem to talk at cross purposes whenever we're together."

"Sorry to hear that," Joey said compassionately.

They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I hear she's got a new boyfriend," Joey ventured.

Charlie nodded.

"It's been a couple of months," she said. "I'm still not entirely sure about him. I mean, he makes Xavier look like a monk. But I guess I have to let her make her own choices. And in fairness, he seems to adore her. He's nice... for a River Boy."

Joey chuckled.

"I was fortunate enough never to have to interact with those guys much," she said. "But I know them by reputation."

"I can't quite decide what I think of them," Joey admitted. "I mean, Casey seems like a good kid and, like I say, he's crazy about Rubes. But his brother, Heath is always in trouble and Brax... I haven't figured him out."

She gulped down her wine and poured out another glass, offering the bottle to Joey.

"If I'm taking you back on the boat then I shouldn't have any more," she said.

"I can get the water taxi," Charlie offered. "That's fine."

Joey studied her for a moment.

"Brax is the guy you've been sleeping with, isn't he?" she accused.

Charlie blanched. Joey took the bottle and poured herself another wine. She had clearly decided on the water taxi idea.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, sinking back in her chair.

Charlie swallowed anxiously and nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have..." she began.

"I'm not judging you," Joey said, although her voice was cold. "I mean, I'm deeply offended but I'm not judging you."

"Offended?" Charlie asked, confused.

"You were absolutely disgusted with yourself for falling in love with me because I'm a woman," Joey said. "And yet, you've slept with a murderer and ring leader of a human trafficking organisation."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"I moved away, Charlie," Joey said. "I didn't cease to exist."

Charlie continued to gulp her wine too quickly.

"Then you slept with another killer," Joey said. "And you dated him for a year and a half. And now you're screwing..."

"I'm not!" Charlie squeaked. "It's past tense. It's over, Joey. We're not..."

"And now you've just ended a fling with a notorious local criminal," Joey continued evenly. "Are you really saying to me that it doesn't matter who you sleep with as long as they have a penis?"

"No!" Charlie said, horrified. "No, I..."

"Well, it kind of seems that way to me, Charlie," Joey told her. "You've been with all these guys that most people would think were pretty unsavoury. They've killed people, they've broken the law, they've hurt people... What did I ever do that was so wrong that I'm the one person you couldn't lower yourself to be with?"

"That's really not what it was like," Charlie tried.

She finished her wine and exhaled loudly. Joey studied her movements, torn between bitterness and sympathy.

"Please believe me," Charlie said more quietly. "I know I handled our relationship all wrong but..."

"You really did," Joey cut in.

"But I swear I've learnt from my mistakes."

"Oh, so _that's _why you have no standards when it comes to your very active sex life?"

Charlie sighed.

"Angelo made a mistake by killing Jack and he's been paying for it ever since," she said. "I cared about him before and I care about him now. Underneath every bad decision he made, he's a good guy. He wasn't all that good to me but to be honest, I didn't really deserve better. And Brax... before we ended up together, I spent a lot of time trying to bring him down. I was convinced that he was responsible for all kinds of criminal activity but I couldn't pin anything on him, which makes me think that perhaps he isn't as bad as his reputation says he is. And Hugo... I didn't know what he was capable of. And he will always be the biggest mistake of my life."

Joey nodded thoughtfully. She poured Charlie another glass of wine.

"I've changed, Joey," the police officer said earnestly. "And if I haven't... well, I want to. I will. I can. I can change for you. I can be anything you need me to be..."

"I want you to be yourself," Joey said. "But if the person you are is a cheat and a liar, I don't want to be around you."

"That's not who I am," Charlie said desperately. "It's been part of my past behaviour but it's different now. I know you look down on me for being with Angelo but it wasn't easy or me to e with him at the start. I was ashamed and I was scared of being judged. But I knew that that's what ruined us and so I tried to be different."

"So why did you break up?"

"Because he's not the person I'm supposed to be with," Charlie told her. "He taught me a lot about myself. He showed me what I can put up with. He showed me that it doesn't matter if people criticise your relationship so long as you love that person. He showed me all of that but we broke up because I _didn't _love him. I love you. I always have and I always will."

Joey swallowed, gazing into Charlie's eyes. She wanted to believe her. She wanted to throw caution to the wind, seize the moment and go after what she wanted. But she was terrified.

"I'm... I'm not the same person I was," Charlie continued uncertainly. "If... if you were to give me another chance..."

"It's unlikely," Joey put in.

Charlie nodded, disheartened. But she ploughed on anyway.

"But if you did," she said. "Then I would be so proud to call you mine. I'd be honoured. I wouldn't hide our relationship for even a second. I'd be shouting it from the roof tops. I'd be so happy that I wouldn't even know whether to laugh or cry. I'd never be able to contain my joy. I'd love you, Joey... I'd love you with everything I have and everything I am."

Joey continued to gaze at her, still caught up in the same torment.

"What if it wasn't enough?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... after a couple of misunderstandings, Charlie and Joey finally make a decision about their future...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the penultimate chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

"I'd try, Joey," Charlie replied without hesitation. "I'd do everything it took to be enough for you..."

"I meant for you," Joey said.

Charlie looked bewildered.

"What if I went against all my instincts and gave you another chance? What if we got to that place again and you decided it wasn't enough?"

"It would be enough," Charlie insisted. "You'd be more than enough for me."

"What if you got insecure again?"

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you more than life itself," Charlie told her.

"What if you're just confused?" Joey asked. "What if us falling in love was a big mistake? What if you're not bisexual like you thought? What if I give you another chance and you start craving sex with men?"

"I won't," Charlie said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Physically and emotionally, you're the most incredible person I have ever been with," Charlie explained. "You're the most loving partner I've ever had. And you're the best... you know."

Joey laughed.

"For someone who puts it about so much, you're really cute and prudish about sex."

"I don't...!" Charlie said desperately.

Tears surprised both of them as they began to cascade down her cheeks. She pushed away from the table and grabbed her bag.

"This was a mistake," she mumbled. "I thought you invited me to dinner because you wanted to talk but you just wanted to ridicule me and call me a slut."

"Charlie..." Joey said, standing up.

But the police officer shook her head and began to leave.

"I'm sorry I messed everything up," she said as she tried to figure out the best way off the boat. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'll never forgive myself for..."

Behind her, Joey caught hold her hand and spun her round. They gazed at each other for several long moments.

"I'm sorry," Joey said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I'm just... I have issues about the way you treated me and why. The only conclusion I've reached over the last two years is that you never loved me and that I was inadequate."

"That's not true," Charlie said sincerely. "You were more than good enough. You were too good..."

Joey interrupted her with a kiss. It took Charlie's breath away. Dropping her bag, she wrapped her arms around Joey's slender body. Joey's mouth was warm and soft against her lips. She felt the gentle pressure of her tongue and immediately granted it entrance. Everything existed in slow motion as their intimacy intensified. Joey rested her hands gently on Charlie's shoulders. Charlie pulled her in closer, holding her tight and never wanting to let her go.

"I love you," Charlie whispered when they parted.

Joey gazed into her eyes for several, lingering seconds before taking her hand and leading her round to the back of the boat where there were a pile of cushions and blankets.

"This is where I like to spend my evenings," she explained, sitting down and pulling Charlie with her.

"It's nice," Charlie said, making herself comfortable, although inside her mind was racing.

Joey licked her lips and took a deep breath. Then she leant in and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her on top.

"Does this mean...?" Charlie asked between kisses.

"I don't know what it means," Joey admitted.

Charlie nodded uncertainly.

"Okay," she said. "I'm just... I'm just happy to be close to you. Even if..."

Joey stroked her hair and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around Charlie and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you so much," Joey breathed. "And I know I'm probably being the stupidest person alive but I just..."

She sighed, looking almost tearful.

"Nobody has ever meant as much to me as you do."

They kissed again, ever more passionately.

"If you gave me another chance, I swear I'd do everything I could to make things up to you. I..."

Joey interrupted her with another kiss. Charlie melted into her embrace, never wanting the moment to end.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Charlie and Joey were still making out amongst the cushions on the deck of Joey's boat. Charlie lay back and closed her eyes as she felt Joey's lips trail down her jaw and neck. She sat up, a little startled, when she felt Joey's fingers on her shirt buttons.<p>

"What's wrong?" Joey asked when Charlie pulled away.

"I... I don't think..."

Offended and embarrassed, Joey pushed away from her. Standing up, she hurried towards the table they'd eaten at and began clearing plates away. Panicked, Charlie followed her.

"Joey..."

"Forget it," Joey said, pushing past her and heading below deck.

She tossed plates unkindly into the sink and turned the tap on. Charlie grabbed her arm and turned her round, desperately searching her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," she ventured.

"It's fine," Joey said. "I should have known you were just playing with me. Again."

"I wasn't!" Charlie denied.

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Because I was listening to you."

Joey looked blank.

"You spent the whole night telling me that I sleep with people first and I think later," Charlie said. "You said I was a nymphomaniac and that I'm easy. I was just... I was trying not to be."

Joey felt her heart melt as she witnessed the sadness in Charlie's eyes.

"I was trying to be better for you," Charlie said. "I'm... I'm sorry. I guess I did the wrong thing. Again."

Joey turned and stopped the water running. Then she turned back to Charlie and took her hands, pulling her a little closer. They rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said again. "I think I'm doomed to upset you."

"I hope not," Joey replied. "Because I really don't want to be unhappy every time I see you."

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"You'll see me again?" she asked hopefully.

Joey smiled and kissed her gently.

"I've never felt so strongly for another person before," she admitted. "And if I still feel like this after two, long years and after everything that's happened..."

Charlie closed her eyes at the memory of all they had been through.

"If I still love you then... then I think that's something too special to walk away from."

Their lips sought each other out again and again and again.

* * *

><p><em>Next time... out on a date with Charlie, Joey meets Angelo and Brax...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Three months later..._

Charlie and Joey sat in a corner table of Angelo's restaurant. It wasn't the simplest location in the world, considering Charlie had dated both the male owners of the venue, but things were starting to settle down enough for it not to be too difficult.

Angelo had moved on into a relationship with Nicole and was now playing step-dad to the child that she had initially given away to Sid and Marilyn and then taken back. And very few people knew about Charlie and Brax. He wasn't thrilled that Charlie had dumped him for her first love but he had been nice enough not to cause problems or flag up their history. Dating a River Boy could easily have damaged Charlie's career and she was more than a little relieved that things hadn't got too serious, not least because it would have meant she and Joey wouldn't stand a chance.

And Charlie and Joey most definitely had a chance now. After spending the night sleeping in each other's arms, that first day Charlie had tracked Joey down, their relationship had gone from strength to strength. They were taking things slowly, both determined not to rush anything or make mistakes. Charlie was absolutely desperate to get everything right this time. She was not prepared to let anything get in the way of being with the only person she had ever truly loved.

Ruby had been particularly thrilled to hear that Joey was on the scene again and the couple had spent a lot of time with her and her boyfriend, Casey. Joey had taken easily to Ruby's choice of partner and through her, Charlie was trying to like him more and to accept him as part of the family. Without the complication of conflicting feelings for his older brother, it was definitely easier to be around the youngest Braxton. And having won Joey's heart again, Charlie was finding life in general a happier and easier place to be.

"How are you meals?" Angelo asked, having left the couple to their main courses a few minutes before.

"Lovely, thanks," Joey said politely.

"Yeah, thanks Angelo," Charlie said.

Every time her ex-boyfriend went near them, the police officer found herself frozen and anxious. She was having a nice time but she was deeply concerned that any minute now, her girlfriend was going to change her mind about being with her. Nodding, Angelo sauntered away, back to the bar where his girlfriend and step-son, George were keeping him company, although, being only a few months old, the baby was asleep and not very talkative.

"Charlie, relax," Joey said gently, reaching out to touch her hand.

Startled, Charlie stared at her and tried to deny that there was anything wrong.

"This is the kind of place you'd eat out, right?" Joey asked, maintaining contact.

Charlie nodded uncertainly.

"Then if we're going to spend time in the Bay then we have to get used to being around your ex-boyfriend."

"I'm just worried that..."

Charlie sighed and looked down at her plate. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry.

"What are you worried about?" Joey asked.

"That... well, that you'll..."

Joey continued to look questioningly at her.

"That suddenly you'll decide that you can't forgive me for..."

"Okay, in all honesty, if Hugo was running this joint then you'd be unlikely to get me through the door," Joey said honestly. "But it's not like Angelo or Brax had anything to do with us. Well, not really."

"If I hadn't tried to console myself over you by being with Angelo then..." Charlie pointed out unhappily.

"I'm over it," Joey promised.

"Really?"

"Charlie, I'm in love with you," Joey told her. "I fell in love with you two years ago and I've lived most of that without you. You broke my heart more than once but look at me... I'm still here. I'm back in your life and I am desperate to make this work."

"So am I," Charlie said. "I really want this to work out this time. Joey, I want to be everything you want, give you everything you need..."

"You are. You do."

"I want to love you perfectly. I want to make up for everything. I want you to forgive me for..."

"I forgive you," Joey said sincerely.

Charlie looked half elated and half fearful.

"So please, let's just have a nice evening, okay?"

Charlie managed a smile. She nodded eagerly and squeezed Joey's hand before returning to pick up her fork.

"Thank you, Joey," she said. "And I've probably said it too many times already but I love you too. I love you like my life depends on it. And sometimes... I think it does."

She smiled self consciously. Joey beamed back at her and they continued with their meals.

* * *

><p>Charlie had just popped to the bathroom when Brax came over to clear their plates away.<p>

"So, you're the infamous Joey, are you?" he asked, gathering the dishes.

Joey looked a little anxiously at him and nodded.

"I'm Brax," he said, putting the plates down and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Joey replied politely.

"I'm guessing from your face that you know who I am," Brax ventured, sitting down without permission.

"Yeah," Joey said awkwardly. "Charlie told me there was something between you before..."

"Before she dumped me for you," he said bluntly.

Joey nodded again, willing herself not to feel so intimidated. She had grown a lot stronger since the last time she had been in the Bay and she wanted to remain that person. It was harder now. Charlie had melted her heart all over again. These days, she found herself listening to sappy romantic songs as she worked. She planned romantic nights out and meals to cook for the woman she loved. She'd lost the hardened heart that came with being strong and independent. She wanted to stay capable and in control of herself and her life but she also didn't want to deprive herself of love.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that there are no hard feelings," Brax ventured. "I won't lie and say I wasn't pissed when she ended things between us but it wasn't really serious. And I know you must be pretty special if she's willing to give her whole heart to you. And clearly she is. She doesn't seem to care when people talk about her anymore. She doesn't give a damn about what people think. From what I've seen, she is so proud to be with you. That's something she never felt with me. If you hadn't come back, I think we would have been a secret for however long we lasted. But it's clear that she's crazy about you. And I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you both. And if she had to leave me for someone, then I'm glad it's for a hot chick like you!"

Despite herself, Joey laughed. He offered a cheeky grin, nodded, stood up and cleared the plates away.

"Can I get you a dessert menu?" he asked.

"Ah, no," Joey replied. "Just the bill please. And um... thanks."

He smiled and headed up to the bar.

* * *

><p>Having watched anxiously from the doorway to the toilets, Charlie took a deep breath and approached the table.<p>

"Is everything okay?" she asked, sitting down.

"I think your ex fling just gave us his blessing," Joey told her.

Charlie continued to look rather panicked. Brax appeared beside them again with the bill.

"Oh!" Charlie said, surprised. "I was considering dessert."

Brax headed off. Joey smirked at her.

"So was I," she admitted.

Charlie looked bewildered for a moment before she finally caught on. She blushed and giggled like a shy teenager.

"Then let's pay the bill very, very quickly," she suggested.

* * *

><p>Arriving back on Joey's boat for the night, the couple felt a little shy.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Joey asked.

Charlie wasn't entirely sure how to respond so Joey looked her hand and led her down into the kitchen. From the fridge, she produced a punnet of strawberries, a tub of cream and a bottle of wine. Smiling at each other and gathering glasses and bowls, they headed back up on deck, to Joey's snugly array of cushions and blankets. Under the moonlight, they settled down together.

"I think tonight has been the most perfect night of my life," Charlie admitted.

Joey beamed at her, stopping pouring the wine and leaning over for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her closer.

"I love you so much," she said. "And I am so glad we have this chance together."

Charlie smiled against Joey's lips.

"Thank you for _giving _me another chance," she said.

"Thank you for wanting one," Joey replied.

They kissed tenderly. Joey nudged Charlie back against the cushions, snuggling in close and melting their bodies together. Tonight was most definitely going to be a perfect night.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you have enjoyed it! I shall post a new story shortly. This is called 'Falling in Love' and was the one I was going to post instead of 'Unforgiven'. So I really hope you enjoy that too. Love, IJKS xxx<em>


End file.
